


Yuuki Living Somewhat Richer Than Before

by Alpha_Trickster_Kat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Watermelonsmellinfellon, fanfiction fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Trickster_Kat/pseuds/Alpha_Trickster_Kat
Summary: New Genin Apprentice Outfit!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 146





	Yuuki Living Somewhat Richer Than Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Watermelonsmellinfellon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Yuuki: Living Rich](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316687) by [Watermelonsmellinfellon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon). 




End file.
